A Super Smashing High-School Story!
by OracleOfAges
Summary: A Highschool AU, with (hopefully) all the Smashers of SSB4! Fell free to request screen time for a certain character. First person POV. Enjoy! (Possible mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The First Day_

**Rosalina**

Today is my first day of highschool. At Smash Highschool no less.

What's so special, you might ask?

Smash Highschool is a very, very prestigious highschool in the very heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. People come from all over the world, Hyrule, Dreamland, Akaneia, Corneria, Bionis, etc. Thousands apply, but only the best make it in. The classes are very large too. Instead of the usual 30ish, there's around 50. And those 50 all have the same classes.

I've always lived in close proximity to this school, and when we were younger, my best friend Shulk and I would dream about what it was like inside the school.

Shulk is from Colony 9 in Bionis, but he's lived in the Mushroom Kingdom practically his whole life. We became friends when we were in first grade. I said I wanted to be an engineer, and he was the only child who knew what that was.

I suppose there's a reason we got accepted and the rest of those dimwits didn't.

Yes, Shulk got accepted too. I was so glad to have such a familiar face.

After I got ready and swallowed a meager breakfast (I wasn't sure what my stomach could handle) I walked to Shulk's house. He lives even closer to SH than I do, and we decided that I would walk to his house, and we would proceed onward together.

He was already waiting on his porch, early bird that he is.

"Don't give me that look, I'm right on schedule." I said, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Right, right. Let's go. Can't be late on the first day!" He smirks, just to annoy me. We both know an extraordinary amount of delays would have to happen for us to be late.

We walk in companionable silence, when Shulk suddenly asks, "Are you scared Rosalina?"

"A little. No, scratch that, I'm very scared. We'll hardly know anyone except for each other and who knows what are classmates will be like?" Did I mention I tend to be super paranoid? Well now you know.

"Don't worry Rose. I got your back." Shulk grinned, and lightly punched me in the shoulder.

I punched him back, naturally.

Shulk and I got our schedules and locker numbers. Our lockers were far apart. And by far I mean opposite ends of the goddamn hallway. That sucked. Oh well. Can't have everything in life.

I walked to my locker, number 0016, and opened my lock. The first thing I did was remove a small magnetic mirror from my backpack and stick it on the door of my locker. I really need mirrors.

The second thing I took out was a photograph. It depicted two kids, a boy and a girl playing in the snow. The girl had golden hair and ice blue eyes. The boy had white blond hair, sky blue eyes, and was missing a few teeth.

I attached the photo also to the door of my locker, and then actually started putting my stuff away.

That's when I noticed the girl next to me struggling with her lock. She had long, golden-brown hair and pointed ears. She must be from Hyrule.

"Do you need help with your lock?" I asked.

"Please." The girl said miserably, turning to face me. "This thing is impossible."

That's when I got my first good look at her. Her hair was mostly left loose, except for two locks on either side of her face, which were pulled forward and wrapped with ribbons. She had fair skin and sparkling amethyst eyes.

As I assisted her with her lock, I learned her name was Zelda, and that she was in Group A, with me and Shulk. She also confirmed she was from Hyrule, and lived in a city called Castletown before moving here.

The bell rang and we started walking towards our first class. Despite her highborn and regal appearance, Zelda was a really down to earth girl. As we walked, I spotted Shulk, talking with another guy. He was dirty blonde, and he had pointed ears too. Another Hyrulian. Shulk saw me and I came over, Zelda following me a bit nervously. I introduced her to Shulk, and he introduced us both to his friend, Link.

Link and Zelda struck up a conversation immediately, talking about Hyrule. Apparently Link was from the village of Ordon.

"I'm surprised Rosalina. You suck at making friends, yet here you are." Shulk teased me.

"I could say the same to you." I scowled.

We reached the open door of the classroom, and I braced myself as I stepped inside.

**Hello there! I have VERY IMPORTANT INFO HERE**

**_1. There will be only one Robin, male._**

**_2. Only one Wii Fit Trainer, the female, who will be known as Trainer._**

**_3. Duck Hunt trio will be condensed into one person, known as Hunter._**

**READ ABOVE INFO^^^**

**Sorry, it's that important. Well thanks for reading, leave a review, vote on my poll, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow! Already 10 reviews! As for everyone's shipping and friendship requests, I will try my absolute best, but there is a slight chance, if it interferes with the rest of the story, I won't be able to do it.**

**Another note- You might wonder why they don't have last names...you're about to find out...**

Chapter 2: First Day cont.

**Shulk**

My locker was almost all the way down the hall. What really sucks is that Rosalina's is right by the door, so we're super far apart. I reached my locker, and opened it. A blonde guy came and opened the locker to my left. He had pointed ears. I tried to recall where those ears were from...I could have sworn...

"Are you okay?" I turned, it was the blonde guy talking. It was then I realized I had been pushing my head into the door of my locker trying to remember what country housed people with pointed ears.

"Yeah. Sorry, I must have looked like a real idiot. I'm Shulk, by the way."

"Link"

"Where are you from?" I asked.

A bemused grin spread across Link's face. "Did the ears not give it away? I'm from Hyrule."

"Hyrule!" I snapped my fingers. "That's the place!" We continued to talk about our countries of origin, until the bell rang. I saw Rosalina talking with another girl as she walked towards our first classroom.

"Group A?" I asked Link.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I said, as Rosalina reached us. We were all introduced to each other, and I learned that Rosalina's friends name was Zelda.

Link, Rosalina, Zelda, and I walked together into our first class, math. A giant white board covered most of the front of the room. Drawn on the board was a seating chart, copying the arrangement of three seated tables in the room. We stood by the side of the door, hunting for our seats. Link was first to find his, and Zelda found hers like three seconds after.

"Rosalina look!" I said excitedly, "you sit almost next me!" I pointed to the far end of the chart, where at one desk three names were lined up: Shulk, Peach, Rosalina. I wonder who Peach is.

I also wonder why she's named after a fruit.

We all found our seats, and Peach turned out to be a girl, with bright, yellow blond hair and startlingly blue eyes. Peach Toadstool, that was her full name. It's unusual for people to keep their family names anymore.

Not too long ago, about a century and a half, there was a terrible war. And I mean terrible. Every country was fighting. The biggest fight was between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dreamland, and all the countries started taking sides, and eventually blew up into an all out conflict. Every kingdom had a bone to pick with another for some reason no one cared about. Eventually, Queen Zelda III, the reigning sovereign of Hyrule at the time, came to her senses, and proposed a world-wide peace treaty. All the kingdoms agreed, but the losses were dealt. A worldwide total of more than a billion people died, millions of children were orphaned and millions of men and women were widowed. All the war led to a terrible economical decline, and people—kids mostly—were thrown onto the streets. As it was, family names were forgotten or disbanded, and youth outright refused to carry family names of their surrogate parents. Over time, the practice of family names was mostly dropped, all around the world. I didn't have a last name, and neither didn't Rosalina. Link and Zelda didn't, to my knowledge.

After the peace treaty was signed, Hyrule's Independence Day was made into an international holiday, as a way of honoring Queen Zelda III. She was known for her wisdom, and proposing that peace treaty was probably the smartest thing she did in her lifetime.

Anyway, the class itself was boring as hell, I pretty much sat and drew ugly doodles of swords while the class received the whole 'my expectations for you' lecture from our teacher, Mr. Roy.

Mr. Roy is already favoring those three blue haired kids. A guy, a girl, and one other who I'm pretty sure was a guy with a particularly feminine build. I know that there were from Akaniea. Only they have such striking blue hair. I mean, people of the Mushroom Kingdom do a double take when they see my white-blond hair, so blue hair should give them a nice scare.

Anyway, Mr. Roy has been giving then knowing looks the whole time, and looking at them whenever he says how great we'll do.

My first teacher is already playing favorites. Or maybe it's just me. But I can tell I'm not going to enjoy this class.

"...and your only homework today will be to have these forms signed by your parent or guardian. You are dismissed." Mr. Roy finished. I gathered up the thick packet of paper we'd been given. All our paperwork goes to Mr. Roy, because homeroom is the same right before first period, in the same room, so we don't have any class switching between those two.

I hope the rest of my classes have better teachers. And with that hope in my heart, I joined the Group A stampede to the next class.

**Life hasn't been giving me much writing opportunities, not to mention writers block. Don't worry, there will be a slow introduction of smashers over time, and all the teachers will be retired smashers. **

**And I wish for you guys to know that even if I'm not updating, I haven't forgotten this story. The way I fall asleep at night is by planning my stories and visualizing them in my head. **

**Stay awesome, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry. I've had so much going on, that even though I planned the story ahead each night, I decided to wait until some semblance of normalcy was recovered to actually write. **

**Also, the whole war backstory last chapter was my own creation, just so that I didn't have to make up last names. Unless a character already has one, they won't have a last name.**

_Chapter 3: First Day cont. cont._

**Rosalina**

The next class was science. It was only a short way down the hall from math, and once I got there, I found my seat, next to someone named Kirby.

Kirby turned out to be a boy with bubblegum pink hair and rosy skin. He was super cute and hilarious.

Our teacher, Mr. Lucas, looked super young, as if he had just gotten out of high school himself. He looked a lot nicer than Mr. Roy.

And he was. He made a lot of jokes and messed around a lot. Apparently the person we were sitting next to would be our lab partner. And also, our first grade would be based on our participation in a game of Hot Potato.

"You head that right." Mr. Lucas said, tipping his chair back and casually pulling a potato out of his pocket. "Now everyone stand in a circle. Whoever gets eliminated has to introduce themselves, and then remove themselves from the circle."

And so we started our game of Hot Potato. I had fairly steady hands, but I got out around half way through the game. "I'm Rosalina, from the Mushroom Kingdom." I said, and moved out of the circle. At least I outlasted Shulk.

Soon enough, there were two people left. An incredibly graceful girl with long green hair, and a dark-skinned guy with fiery hair and deep-set eyes. The girl won, and the guy introduced himself as Ganondorf, from Hyrule. Huh. He must not be a Hylian, since his ears aren't pointed. He must be a different Hyrulean race. Twili, or Gerudo, maybe.

"Congratulations young lady!" Mr. Lucas said. "Why don't you introduce yourself so we all know who you are?"

"I'm Palutena, from Skyworld." The girl said, her eyes still sparkling with triumph.

Our next class was English, and our teacher was named Red. Literally. He told us to drop the whole 'Mr.' deal and just call him Red, and the students were more than happy enough to comply.

We got to pick our seats, so Shulk and I insisted Link and Zelda sit together, and in the interest of meeting new people, Shulk and I decided not to sit with each other. Crazy, I know. As soon as I left Shulk's side, the green-haired girl of science, Palutena, came over and absolutely insisted he sit with her. I was silently dying at Shulk's embarrassed face.

I decided to just take a seat, and let fate decide who my seat mate would be. I then heard a boy say loudly, "Stop sulking Pittoo, I was already going to sit there!"

"Don't call me that! And no, I'm sitting there!" Another boy said. He looked remarkably like the first, but you couldn't mistake them for each other. The first boy had chocolate hair, blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin. The second guy looked exactly like the first, except that his hair was black, so much so that it appeared to have purple in it, paler skin, and strangely enough,_ red eyes. _The second guy (Pittoo?) came over to the empty seat next to me. "Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, but it didn't really sound like a question, just a formality. Either way, he introduced himself as Dark Pit. "And that idiot is my twin brother, Pit." He finished with a glare at Pit, who ended up next to Kirby, who was taking a great pleasure in repeatedly poking him.

Red was easy on us, and just made us do a worksheet. He said that we've all shared two classes already and would have more time be acquainted later. But still the class talked among themselves, and I discovered that Dark Pit was not the kindest person on the planet, but I was intrigued. I wanted to know why he was so bitter. Especially towards his brother. Maybe if I knew, I could help him...

**Ok hello, important note-**

**Every character will be introduced at some point, but gradually. Be patient please. **


End file.
